Salamander
Replacing the Type-45 Dragon Flame Tank in China's army, but being utilised by authorities and riot cleaning units, Salamanders are popular alternates that can use teargas and water, currently the Salamander is being used by the following groups or factions: * Company of Liberty - Utilized in the faction's counter-terrorist operations, the Company's forces utilize the Salamander equipped with a StummGas hose, allowing it to take on hostiles without hurting friendlies * Chinese Imperial Guard - Currently in active use by China's Imperial Guard and homeland forces, along with the Dragon in its homeland defense operations against terrorists within Asia and the Middle East * Robot Empire - Found in a dark blue paint-coat, possibly reported stolen from SBT Inc. facilities and installed with stolen Red Napalm hoses from Chinese forces, used by the Unknown Overlord Company of Liberty "StummGas them!" - Salamander operator - The Type-56 Salamander Tank is a defensive support unit which serves as an anti-garrison support and base defensive operations tank, the Salamander is capable of shooting out jets of StummGas and clearing out garrisoned structures when they are full of enemy infantry, unfortunately several faction built bunkers and other structures are not affected by the tank itself, the unit is an anti-garrison which has the ability to lay down a good wall of StummGas Clouds in defensive situations. Development The Type-56 Salamander'r is built with the chassis of one of China's battle tanks, the 'Type-55 Brawlmaster and is equipped with no tank gun, but with a flame streamer for military use or a water cannon which can be used for civilian corporations and fire fighters across the world, including taking on the roles of forest fire and bush fire fighters thanks to its new flame resistant armor plates. Salamanders were originally developed as anti-personnel and a flame tank by Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. for the Peoples Liberation Army of China to use during the course of the First Eurasian Conflict, over the years it has seen action within other factions and have been used by the Company of Liberty and several authorities across the world as a non-lethal anti garrison. OAT Executives contracted by the Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. for several orders for Salamander Tanks, after acquiring the tanks, they used the flame tank to suppress violent riots fast and with few causalities instead of burning enemy infantry with an agent known as StummGas. StummGas was a chemical developed by the Riot Sweeper Industries to disperse violent protests and groups, it is also effective against steel due being oxidizing them with a new mixture of bizarre minerals, the manufacturer has outfitted the Company's version of the Salamander with StummGas streamers instead of the standard issue flame streamer, this allowed the vehicle to allow easy operation and also to make and a non-lethal alternate option to use against terrorism. Operational History in China "It is them, or us!" - Imperial Salamander operator - The Salamander Flame Tank first entered service in the PLA in the year 2022, built to work alongside the Chinese Army's Type-45 Dragon Flame Tank on the battlefield; Salamanders came to good use in dealing with violent protests with tear gas instead of fire. Along with heavier armor, the Type-56 Salamander comes with the same statistics as its older brother, the Type-55 Brawlmaster Battle Tank, which was the base design where the tank was from, it also comes in a series of options which will help authorities and military factions across the world. After 2027, Salamanders replaced the Dragon Tanks for the Chinese Army; But after 5 years of combat until the year of 2032, the Iron Dragon PLA of China decided to revive one of their military projects, the Type-51 Sparkler Flame Tanks. The tank still takes action in suppressing riots across China and the world, during the time where the Company of Liberty was being organised, the Organisations Against Terrorism taken the tank into consideration and fitting them into the Company's Military forces, fitting them with StummGas hoses along fireproof hull and cabin, dealing with infantry without civilian casualties. Stolen Variant "Ignite and burn!" - Boss Salamander operator - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Salamander is based on the old Militia Tank modified with a black skin. * Since it was modified, the Salamander received new thread texture and a StummGas thrower with fuel tanks attached to the turret making the tank into a anti-garrison. * A Chinese along with a Boss version of the Salamander will be available in the game along which will sport different modifications. Development Progress The Salamander is fully ingame, the Stummgas Streamer and the required particles for the Salamander has been completed, resulting in Reign of Conflagration's first vehicle to sport new particles. The Design of the Salamander may change during future times. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin